This invention relates to a track shoe-resilient pad assembly of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,697 issued to M. P. Baker on Aug. 17, 1954. The present invention is directed particularly to a pad lock-in latch configuration and location that is believed to eliminate certain problems associated with the latch construction used in the aforementioned Baker patent. A particular object of the invention is to provide a latch construction that is remote from the terrain-engagement surface of the pad, thereby minimizing the tendency for dirt, rocks, etc. to clog or wear out the latch mechanism, as by abrasion.